I'm Only Me When I'm With You
by kuhrayzee8b
Summary: Slightly AU, what happens when Paula uproots the Carlins and drags them to LA? Spashley. duh.
1. Chapter 1

Spencer's POV

Sandusky, Ohio

10AM Saturday July 14

_Ok Spence, you can do this. You have to do this. Okay, deep breath._

Somehow I managed to find the doorbell through the tears even though I basically couldn't see. I hear someone running to the door and try to force myself to stop crying. She doesn't need to see me like this.

"Spencer! Baby? What's wrong?" Laurie, my best friend, pulls me in and wraps me up in her arms, my head finding that perfect spot in the crook of her neck. And just standing there in her arms it feels perfect. Everything goes away and I momentarily forget the reason I'm there. I could hug this girl forever. We just fit together. But then I feel her shift and she pulls back a little. She gently turns my face up to look at her and places a soft kiss on both of my eyelids. "Don't cry baby, come on let's go inside." Of course this only sets me off again. Kissing away each other's tears was our thing. And now the worst has happened and I have a feeling that I'll be crying myself to sleep every day for the rest of my life and she won't be there to make the tears stop.

She grabs my hand I slowly follow her into her house as if in a daze. She sits down on her bed and pulls me next to her, never letting go of my hand.

"Baby what happened?" I can't even look at her. I promised her that I would never hurt her, that I would never leave her, but it's not my choice.

I manage to choke out the words "We're moving to LA" before I completely break down again. Only now she's crying too. And we just sit there holding each other for what seems like an hour before she calms down enough to respond.

"When?"

"Friday. Mom wants to give us time to get adjusted to the area before school starts."

"She can't do this. She can't take you away from me Spence. Why? Why do you have to go?"

"My mom's kind of suspected that something was going on between us, so last week when I was staying over here, she went snooping in my room and found the letter that I was going to give you for our anniversary. When I got home she confronted me about it and I couldn't lie to her, I told her that I'm in love with you and that we're together." At this, Laurie managed a half smile and gave my hand a squeeze, although the tears were still streaming down her face. "She slapped me and started yelling about how I shouldn't let you influence me and it's not right and blah blah blah. Then she just got all quiet and sat back on the couch and she said that its not too late and that she wasn't going to let me ever see you again and that we were moving to California."

Laurie just sat there in silence, looking down at our hands. I used my other hand to lift up her chin so I was looking in her eyes. "Baby I tried to reason with her but she wouldn't listen to me, she just grounded me until the move."

"How are you here then?" The look on her face broke my heart all over again.

"If she thinks that she can honestly keep me from you, she's kidding herself. I love you baby."

"I love you, too."

"Do you want to talk about it right now?"

She's quiet for a minute. "Can you just hold me for a while?" She looks so scared, so vulnerable. I just lie back on the bed and pull her into me. We stay that way, eventually falling asleep, only waking up when her mom gets home at three. She gently strokes the side of my face and pulls me in for a short gentle kiss.

"I'll never stop loving you Spencer. No matter if you're on the other side of the country or the other side of the world. You'll always be right here," she said as she placed our hands over her heart.

"I know baby. I don't think I could ever get over you." You never get over your first love. Everyone knows that.

See Laurie has been my best friend since our first day of high school when I barreled through a door, late for class, and hit her in the face. It was about three months after we had started hanging out that she kissed me. We had just been hanging out, same as always, and when my dad showed up to pick up me up, instead of the kiss on the forehead that she gave all of her friends, I got a peck on the lips. My first kiss. I spent a week contemplating the meaning of that half-second. Did she mean to? Was it an accident? Did she want to? Did I want her to? Did I like it? What did it mean? The next time we hung out, we put a movie on and she sat there in silence and I could tell something was up. When I pressed her about it, she kissed me again, this time with passion. That was about a year and a half ago, and our relationship has only gotten stronger since then. I know I'm only sixteen, but I know what it's like to fall in love, and the reason is lying right next to me, equally as broken as I am right now.

She looks up at me earnestly, "Will you promise me something Spence?"

I pull her hand up to my mouth and give it a brief kiss. "Anything baby."

"I want you to move on when you get there." She pauses, probably because I'm looking at her like she's fucking insane. Which she may well be. Is she kidding? Move on? "I just want you to be happy baby and I'm not saying right away. Honestly I'd be a little offended if I was that easy to get over." She smiles, and I can't help but smile back. _God she always makes the worst situations easier to deal with_. "But I don't want you to dwell on it, we really can't do anything about it and who knows, maybe some day we can be together again, but I don't want you to miss out on the best years of your life because you're sitting in your room."

"Honestly I think the best years of my life would be any that were spent with you." She smiles, and I can't imagine what it's going to be like when she's not there anymore. "And I can't make any promises. But I'll try. I'll try for you baby." I lean in for another sweet kiss.

"And I mean, hey, it probably won't be as hard as you think, I mean who is your mom kidding? LA? She may as well drop you off at a gay club herself." _See what I mean? She can always make me laugh. I don't know what I'm going to do without her_. She's still giggling at her own humor, so I grab her shirt and pull her in for a heated kiss, only to be interrupted by the Jaws theme song…

"Shit, it's my mom, her shift ended at 4, she probably just realized I'm not home. I gotta go baby. I'll call you okay? I love you."

She walks me to the door. "I love you too Spencer. I always will."

I give her one last hug and then find my way down her walkway before the tears spill over again. _I will never forgive my mother for this_.

Burke Lakefront Airport

Cleveland, Ohio

2PM Friday July 20

_Great, we still have an hour until our flight leaves. _I know I'm sulking, sitting by myself in a row of seats looking out over the lake, but I don't care. I still can't believe my mother is going to such excessive lengths to separate me from Laurie. It's not like it's Laurie's fault, and it's not like I'm going to change just because I'm in a different time zone. I sigh. _I guess she doesn't get that yet._

The past week has been hell. Packing up our life and saying goodbye to everyone I've ever known. We even had to send the moving van on ahead of us so it will be there when we arrive, so we spent our last day in Ohio with no furniture and only the clothes and belongings that fit in our suitcases.

"You okay, pez?" My brother Clay breaks me out of my trance. I pause my Ipod and pull the buds out of my ears. Oh, and don't worry, none of our nicknames make sense.

"As okay as I can be, I guess." I love Clay, of my two brothers, he is the only one who understands what it's like to be different. Glen has never had that problem. He's always been the most popular kid in school, star of both the basketball and baseball teams. He can be alright sometimes, but when we're at school he doesn't really talk to Clay and I. Or acknowledge us for that matter.

"It'll all work out Spence. I know it sucks now, but eventually it really will be ok." He puts his arm around me reassuringly and pulls me in for a much needed hug.

"I know C-man, at least I still have you." Sometimes Clay is more like one of my best friends than my brother. So I guess it's a good thing we're stuck with each other.

"Yup and I'll always be here whenever you need me. We'll get through this together." I forgot that Clay was leaving behind his first girlfriend as well. I guess I was so caught up in my own drama, mainly because I know I'm the cause for the move. I'm just glad he doesn't blame me or hate me. But Clay's always known about Laurie and I and he was so supportive and kept our secret and loved us both just the same. He really is the best brother you could ask for. I give his hand a quick squeeze.

"Flight 238 to LAX, now boarding." The intercom startles us both and Clay gives a quick chuckle.

"Okay well I guess that's us Spence. Here I'll grab your bag." He takes both of our carry-ons and starts making his way towards the gate. I put my earbuds back in and turn my Ipod on.

_Well, here goes nothing_


	2. Chapter 2

Ashley's POV

Paris, France

1PM Sunday July 22

_God damn it, why is it so fucking bright in here. _

Either it is an ungodly hour of the morning or I stayed out later than I thought last night. Probably the latter. I attempt to roll over, away from the light blaring out of the window, only to find an arm wrapped around my waist preventing me from doing so.

_I knew it was a good night. Then again it always is._ _Shit, now she's waking up, and all I want to do is sleep._

I feel her stir and turn to find one of the most stunningly gorgeous girls I have ever seen.

_Nice Davies, still got it._

I can't help but smile to myself. She doesn't seem nearly as offended by the intrusive light streaming through the window, in fact she seems to be a bit of a morning person. That's not gonna fly.

Then, without a word, her hand gently snakes across my stomach with such a light touch it gives me chills. But then she pulls me in for a heated kiss with more want and need than I seem to remember from our late night rendezvous.

_Someone likes it in the morning_.

I give a light chuckle before pushing her back and straddling her before beginning my own assault of her lips. I forgot to mention the one exception to my rule; you are allowed to wake me up early if it's for hot, steamy sex. And normally I don't sleep with the same girl more than once, but seeing as we're heading back to LA tonight and, well, she's really hot, so I think I'll make an exception.

Just as I begin to slide my hand excruciatingly slowly under her panties, I hear the door open and the one sound that can eliminate all sexual desire: my mother's voice.

"Ashley, darling, there's been a change of plans and we're leaving earlier than we thought. So dispose of your newest toy and meet me downstairs in an hour. Oh and try to at least clean yourself up a bit. Just because you don't care if the world knows you like to whore around does not make it acceptable. Do what you want behind closed doors, but you will not drag our family name through the mud." She strides over to the table by the door and throws a couple bills down. "That should take care of her. Or did you not have to pay this time?" The coldness in her voice gives me a chill and I pull the blanket up a little bit higher. I think she takes my intense glare as a no, and she begins walking out the door. "Well then it should cover the STD test that I'm sure you'll be needing after all your little French conquests."

"We wouldn't want me ending up like you, now would we, mother." I hear the door close and I start breathing normally again.

_God that woman makes Satan seem like a good father figure._

I look over and see the girl throwing her clothes on, clearly offended by my bitch of a mother.

"Look I'm sorry about her, just ignore…"

She cuts me off putting a finger up to my lips. "No it's okay, I really should be leaving. I don't normally stay out so my parents are probably worried, but you, Ashley Davies, you are simply irresistible."

_Aww, drop dead gorgeous and sweet. Now I know why the French are credited as being the most romantic culture. If I did relationships I would totally snatch her up, but that's really just not my style. Crap, now what's her name? Sophie? Eve-Marie? No, no, that was Friday night… Pauline! That's it!_

"Pauline, you are too sweet for words, and I really had a great time last night… and this morning before we were so rudely interrupted. I'm really glad we ran into each other last night." I give her the Ashley Davies smile that melts girls' hearts and walk her to the door and give her a quick kiss before I show her out.

_God I love this country._

I look at the clock and then at the clothes that are strewn all about my suite.

_I am so not looking forward to this._


	3. Chapter 3

Spencer's POV

Los Angeles, CA

8AM Monday July 23

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

I swat at my stupid alarm clock, but it's just out of my reach.

_God damn it, can't anything be easy?_

I reach a little bit farther and manage to turn my alarm clock off with the tips of my fingers…as I fall out of bed onto the floor. But don't feel bad for me, it's not even a foot. See, I had this gorgeous bedframe that my grandfather made for me out of real oak, it even had my name worked into the design on the headboard, but the stupid movers dropped it when they were unloading it, right on the edge of the truck, and it cracked right in the middle.

_Assholes. Isn't it their job to lift heavy things? Is it that hard?_

Whatever, so there's me, sitting in the middle of the street, holding the headboard, tears streaming down my face, begging my mother to just get some new boards and fix it. But she felt that it would be better to get a new bed, that I was getting too old for that bed. Secretly I think it's just because my grandpa made it. See a couple of years ago after my grandmother passed away, he moved in with another man and even though no one has ever come out and said it, I think we all know that they are a little more than friends—something that does not sit well with mother dearest. Plus, I think she's still punishing me. That bed was my most prized possession. Whatever, not like there's anything I can do about it now. And at least she's letting me get a queen sized bed now, my new room is a lot bigger than my old one.

I sit up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes and look around at my room. It's a soft blue, like the sky after it rains, and I can't help but think how the sunlight streaming through my white curtains is similar to the way it peeks through the fluffier clouds when you know the storm's over and that it's gonna be okay again.

_Stupid sun, nothing's ever going to be ok again. If only I could really be up flying through the clouds, anywhere but here._

The walls are still bare and all of my stuff is still in boxes except for my clothes, all neatly packed away and organized by color. I always have been a little OCD about that.

_Or maybe I just always had a thing for the rainbow and my subconscious was trying to tell me something._

I giggle at the thought and throw my comforter back on the mattress and head to the bathroom to get ready. Oh I almost forgot, we're going shopping for my new bed today, and also to go get registered for school, thus the reason for the ungodly early hour that my mother is making us get up. At least Clay and Glen are coming so I don't have to deal with my mother by myself.

_Ew, was I just thankful that I have to spend time with Glen? Maybe Mom's right, maybe there is something wrong with me._

Laughing softly, I make my way downstairs so I can get some of my dad's amazing chocolate chip pancakes before Glen and Clay annihilate them.

King High School

10AM

_Christ the King Catholic High School_. Well that's quite I name, I think to myself as we drive into the parking lot. We never attended catholic school before, back in Ohio we've all gone through the public school system, but I guess my mom thinks that this will help straighten us out. Because although they are no where near as "bad" as I apparently am, my brothers both have apparently strayed from the straight and narrow as well. Glen with his obvious promiscuity and Clay who has been questioning our religion lately—something none of us saw coming from the "good" one.

"Spencer Marie Carlin, will you hurry up?! We're already late!" My mother yells back at me, and I realize I'm the only one still in the van.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Jesus, it's not like it's my fault we're late." It's her own fault actually. She was on the phone with her new job. I was wondering how her and my father would be able to find jobs since the move was so abrupt, but it turns out some guy she went to med school with works at a hospital here, so he was able to hook her up. My dad's still looking for a new job, but it's not like there's a super rush, as a top surgeon, my mom makes more than enough to support us. But anyway, I'm rambling and she's yelling again.

"Do not take the lord's name in vain!" She screeches at me, ignoring the fact that she was the reason we were late, grabbing me by the upper arm and dragging me into the main building. "Here you kids wait here while I talk to your new principal."

I lean my head on Clay's shoulder and he puts his arm around me, rubbing it where my mother had grabbed me. He really is the sweetest guy and the best brother. Glen on the other had, didn't sit still for five seconds before he was up and hitting on the twenty-something secretary that was sitting across from us.

_Ugh she's not even hot! _I laugh to myself. _Glen will so go for anything that moves._

I turn to look at Clay.

"So how bad do you think this place will be?" I ask him, hoping he doesn't confirm my fears of bible thumpers and extremist bigots.

"Well pez, I expect that there's going to be some people that don't accept us, maybe even a larger percentage than normal, but I'm sure we'll be fine. There's a lot of people whose beliefs aren't as strict as Mom's, who don't take the Bible word for word, and there's probably a bunch of kids here who are just like us, sent here more because of their parents beliefs than their own." He smiles at me reassuringly. "Plus I heard this is actually a really good private school, so most likely there's a bunch of nerds here who aren't even catholic."

"Thanks Clay, you always know how to make me feel better."

As I'm giving him a hug, my mom comes out of the office with a folder and sits and waits with us as each of us have to go get our pictures taken for our school IDs. I look down at the papers she hands me and look them over.

_Ugh, we have to wear uniforms? I should have known. That means I'll have to fine tune my gaydar before I make good on my promise to Laurie._ I smile briefly at the thought before I have to bring my hand up to my chest at the pain that comes with the thought of Laurie. _God I miss her so much. It literally hurts._

I switch to the next piece of paper and I'm looking at my new schedule.

_1 - AP English 2 – AP Calculus 3 – French3 4 – Lunch 5 – AP Physics 6 – Search for Faith 7 – AP History 8 – P.E. Ugh, I have to take a class called search for faith? What kind of a joke is that? At least I don't have gym til last period, so I don't have to go through half the day all sweaty and gross._ I look over at Glen and Clay's schedules. _Thank God, I don't have any classes with Glen, but there was never really much chance of that. He isn't the brightest bulb in the tanning bed. But we do have lunch together, but it's not like we have to sit together._

"Hey Clay, we have English, Calculus, Physics, and this Search for Faith class together. That's like half the day." I smile as I look up at him.

"Alright sis, see? I knew it wouldn't be that bad, we'll get through it together." He squeezed my hand and returned my smile.

"Come on kids, we need to go pick up your uniforms before we stop by the furniture store."

As we head back towards the van, I can't help but think that maybe this school won't be so bad after all.

As I reach to open my door, a car speeds right into the space next to us, and I press myself against the van, afraid to get hit. I watch as a slender brunette steps out of the car.

_Jesus, what kind of crazy…_

I watch as she adjusts her skirt. The fabric sliding easily over her perfectly toned and tanned thighs. My eyes travel up her body, over the belly ring, and the amazing abs peeking out from under the edge of her shirt.

…_hot girl is this?_

My gaze reaches her face and I lose all capacity for thought as I find myself fixed with the most intense glare I have ever seen in my life.

"Why don't you watch where you're going, you almost flattened my sister!"

Her eyes flash as she directs her glare over to Clay.

"Maybe your sister should watch where she's walking. I'll forgive you because you're obviously new, but this is my parking spot, most people know to stay clear."

That's weird. "I didn't know they assigned parking spaces here."

"They don't." She looks back at me and smirks before she strides into the building that we just exited, and I can't help but watch the way her hips sway as she walks.

_She may be a grade A bitch, but she is also hands down the hottest girl I have ever seen in real life._

Ashley's POV

King High

12PM

_I'm going to be honest here, I have had girls from all four corners of the earth, and seen some of the most beautiful girls ever born, but there was something about that girl. She looked so sweet and innocent and just…perfect. Well, good to know there's some new options this year._

I grin as I push my way past the idiot secretary and straight into Principal Webb's office.

"Ashley you can't go in th…" I slam the door in her face. I feel kind of bad, I probably should treat her better, after all, I know I'm going to be spending a lot of time in this office, as I have for the past two years. It's not that I'm a bad kid, per se, the staff here doesn't exactly understand my personality. It's not so bad tho, Principal Webb never seems to be in his office, and Carrie ends up spending more time on her desk or under it rather than sitting in her chair. A little fact we keep on the DL so she doesn't lose her job. Not that I really care, but then the fun would stop.

"Uh huh, yeah it shouldn't be a problem. I'll let you know by Wednesday… Okay. I'll talk to you then… Buh-bye."

As Dr. Webb finishes up his conversation I situate myself in the chair across from his desk.

"Ah, Ashley Davies. To what do I owe this pleasant surprise? Decided you can't wait til August to start serving those detentions?" I roll my eyes at the detentions he mentioned. The consequences of having fucked last year's valedictorian backstage at graduation. A little rendezvous that was overheard by half the auditorium…What? I told her she was too fucking loud!

I clear my throat. "No, actually, I was just wondering why I'm in French 3? We both know that I'm practically fluent and I just spent half the summer there! I should be in AP, or at least French 4!"

"I'm sorry Ashley, but there are not enough kids at that level for us to even have a French 4 this year, let alone an AP class. You'll just have to take French 3 with the rest of the class and then you can move up when they do."

I never understood why more people don't take French. It is after all the language of love, _And boy do I speak THAT fluently_.

"Can't I do an independent study or something?" You might wonder why I care so much. See the school usually has a different teacher for the first three levels of French and the top two, and after a couple late night study sessions that didn't end particularly well last year, I needed to avoid that teacher at all costs.

"I admire your dedication to your studies, but I'm sorry Ashley, there's nothing I can do."

I frown at this. I'm not used to not getting my way.

"And it might not be the best time to bring it up, but since you are one of our brightest students, I need a favor from you. We have three new students who transferred from Ohio, all upperclassmen, and they've never attended a private school before. So I just need you to give them the basics on the first day." He slides me a piece of paper.

No one gets free favors from Ashley Davies. "What do I get out of it?" I look up at him warily.

"I'll knock your sentence down to one week of detention."

_One week? Hell yeah! It was supposed to be two months! Totally fair deal._

"Okay I'll do it," I say as I look down at the paper in my hands.

_Glen, Clay, and Spencer Carlin… Spencer… so that's the blue eyed angel I saw outside. Angel? Seriously Ashley? _I shake my head. _Oh well, this should be interesting, if nothing else._


	4. Chapter 4

**Well I'm glad everyone is likin it so far, I'm always open to suggestions and criticism. (-:**

**Doubleclique – Good eye, I posted it before but kind of ran into a dead end, so I changed the storyline and am reposting. (-:**

**LoveAsh87 – your reviews always make me smile!**

**And also thanks to everyone who favorited the story already!**

Spencer's POV

August 23rd 10 AM

Carlin House, LA

_I can't believe school actually starts tomorrow. What kind of school starts on a Friday anyway? Whatever. One day at a time._

When you give yourself pep talks, do they generally work? Cuz they never seem to make me feel much better. Maybe because in the back of my mind I know this is hell. Taking it one day at a time isn't much help when each day it hurts worse than the one before. I'm 2,300 miles away from the girl I love and my sanity, stuck in this crazy city with no friends, and forced to go to some school that's bound to be inundated with bible thumpers. Oh and did I mention that Clay and Glen have already made friends with half the neighborhood, Dad still doesn't have a job, and Mom is being more strict than ever, I mean, when she's actually around. _Yeah, I'm sure tomorrow is going to be MUCH better…_

I sigh and roll out of bed and head over to my laptop to check my AIM. Frowning slightly when I don't see any messages from Laurie, but it's quickly replaced by a smile when I see the e-mail she sent me. Pictures from her first "hot" date with our friend Marcus…our very gay friend Marcus. It seems my mother had informed her mother of our relationship and Marcus was very happy to help Laurie pretend that she was straight and had been "experimenting."

_I wish it were that easy for me. I don't even know if I'm bi or gay or what._ Right now I don't really care because I don't think that anyone can pull me out of this depression that I've sunk into. Whatever.

I head down stairs only to find that no one is home. After grabbing some fruit for breakfast I decide to go for a run.

We really do live in a nice neighborhood out here. Much nicer than the one back in Ohio. There is even a trail running behind our house.

There's a lot of people on the trail today but I keep my head down, not really looking at any of the others, but it's on one of those momentary upward glances that I see her. The girl from school. She's stopped on the trail up ahead talking to another girl.

_Dear god it should not be legal to be that hot._

All she is wearing is a sports bra and some tantalizingly small running shorts. As I get closer I see her give the other girl a hug and feel a twinge in my stomach. The girls part way, but _she_ is running in my direction. I can see the sweat trickling down her toned stomach and I feel myself getting hot. And it's not because I've been running in 85 degree weather. _Cold shower when I get back. _Oh god she just winked at me. _Very, very cold shower._ I think to myself as I turn my head watching her pass me.

Unfortunately I really should have been watching where I was going because I completely plowed over the girl she had been talking to.

"Oh my god I am so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you okay? I'm so sorry, it's completely my fault…" _I know I'm rambling, but seriously are all the girls in LA good looking?_

"Whoa, calm down there, you're rambling a bit," she giggles a little and I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Sorry I just feel like such an idiot." _And you're super cute…_

"Don't even worry about it, I've taken worse hits. I'm Kyla, by the way." She holds out her hand, which I quickly take.

"Spencer." We start walking in the direction that I was originally going.

"Do you go to East? I haven't seen you around." East was the public school closest to our neighborhood.

"No I actually just moved here from Ohio, but I'm going to be going to Christ the King."

"Oh cool, that's where my sister and I go. And by the way, if you don't want to seem like such a newbie, everyone just calls it King." She's seriously so nice, I'm glad not everyone at King is quite as rude as that other girl…whose name I still don't know…

"Thanks for the tip. Hey random question, who was that girl that you were hugging?"

"Oh that's just my sister Ashley, why?" She shoots me a questioning sideways glance.

"Oh my brothers and I kind of ran into her when we were getting registered for school. Literally." She laughs.

"Yea I can't imagine that went over well. Ashley can be kind of difficult sometimes, but she's nice once you get to know her, well that is, if she gives you the chance." She frowns slightly, seemingly lost in thought. "But enough about her, I don't know about you, but I am freaking hot as hell, you wanna come over for a swim?"

_hmm…go mope around the house by myself all day, or hang out with this cutie…in a bikini…was there a question?_

"Hell yea, I love swimming! Let me just run back to my house and get my suit."

"Oh don't even worry about it, we have plenty of extras, and we're almost to my house anyway." She smiles and holds out her arm, which I happily link through mine.

Turns out she was right, it didn't take us five minutes to get to her house. Wait, double take, did I say house? I meant her mansion. Or castle might be more appropriate.

After gawking at her house for awhile and a quick tour (well as quick as you can go through 26 rooms) we were just sitting on the pool steps when the topic shifted back towards school.

"So is there anything else that I should know about King?"

"Well, it's mostly rich kids whose parents don't want to put them through the LA public school system. But for the most part I guess it's just like any other school. You got the smart kids, the jocks, the punks, etc. But there's no real cliques at King, Ashley's seen to that. She has this way of destroying all the boundaries that everyone else tries to set."

"Yea she seems pretty intense." And I'm trying to ask the question I really want the answer to without making it incredibly obvious because I still don't know if I can really trust Kyla. "So everyone's pretty open-minded then?"

"Oh totally, I know it's a catholic school, but most of the kids are on the more liberal side. And they tend to be pretty accepting, regardless of race, religion, orientation, or whatever." I hope I got enough sun over the past month that she can't notice the slight blush I feel making its way across my face.

After another hour or so of laying out I decided that I had to start heading back if I wanted to be home in time for dinner.

Kyla walked me to the door and gave me a hug.

"See you tomorrow Spence."

"Bye Kyla." I turned and opened the door, almost knocking over the other Davies sister in the process.

"Seriously, do you have a thing for getting in everyone's way?"

"I-I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… I just, I didn't see you there." _god, form complete sentences much?_

"That's funny, you don't seem to have a problem now." Until she said that I didn't really notice that my eyes were trailing down her body, taking in every inch of exposed flesh. I felt my face flush when I realized I was caught and my eyes snapped back up to hers.

"Sorry, I uh…"

"It's ok Spence, most people find it hard to keep their eyes off of me." She gives me a wink as she pushes past me into the house. _God she is so cocky…and so true._

"Oh and as luck would have it, I have the pleasure of showing you and your brothers around school tomorrow, so it looks like we'll be seeing more of each other…although not in the way you'd like, although that can be arranged." And with one last wink and sexy grin, she was gone, and I found myself staring at a closed door as I let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding.


	5. Chapter 5

Kyla's POV

August 24th 6AM

Davies Residence

_hmm…breakfast, let's see…_ I seriously have to teach Ashley how to go grocery shopping. Or have mom give me a credit card on her account too. Looks like it's fruity pebbles again unless I wanted to have oreos, ice cream, or a martini. That's okay, everyone knows fruity pebbles are basically the best breakfast cereal anyway.

I grab a bowl and some skim milk and head over to sit at the 'breakfast nook.'

I'm so excited about today! I've always loved the first day of school for some reason, and this year is going to be even better than last year because I'm not a newbie anymore. Last year was pretty rough, especially at the beginning when Ashley first found out that I would be staying. But once I got around the wall that she has up, we became pretty close and everything else seemed to fall into place. I think it has something to do with the fact that the kids at school basically shun anyone on Ashley's blacklist.

_I hope that's not the only reason I was made captain of the debate team and had the lead role in the spring play. Sometimes I wonder if it's because I'm that good or because I'm Ashley's sister._

And I know she seems like a conceited bitch, but it's really all a front, she's a huge softie on the inside. I just gotta find a way to convince her to let more people see that, cuz right now it's pretty much just me and Aiden that know the real Ashley.

I sigh. We certainly have an interesting group dynamic going on. See, over the summer Aiden and I started going out, and normally that wouldn't be weird, but he and Ashley used to date also. It was a little awkward at first when we all hung out, but we're over it now. And Aiden says he's just happy that he doesn't have to worry about Ashley stealing his girlfriend for once.

"Why is there no coffee?" A voice from the kitchen interrupts my musings and I look over to see Ashley standing there looking lost.

"Do my eyes deceive me? Is Ashley Davies actually awake before 7:30?" She shoots me a glare.

"Very funny. but you're not going to be laughing much longer if I don't get caffeine in my system in the next five minutes." She has a point. I've seen her without her morning coffee. It isn't pretty. She's even made the Starbucks girl cry before.

"Sorry," I walk over towards the kitchen "you don't usually get up for like two more hours, and even then I have to drag you out of bed." I start getting things out to make the coffee when I turn to her, "and when did I become your coffee bitch anyway? And how did I not realize that you were completely using me until now?"

She walks over to me and puts a hand on my shoulder. "Because you're my sister and you love me." She gives me a cheesy smile. "And plus you know that no one else knows how to make it right, even I screw it up, but you always make it perfect. Seriously. You could open your own coffee shop and you'd have Starbucks out of business in no time." She gives me a genuine smile that I can't help but return.

"Aw well thanks." I go back to making her coffee. How does she even do that? I swear she should be the one on the debate team, she can convince anyone to do anything for her without them even realizing it. A fact that I am well aware of. "but really Ash, what gives?"

ASHLEY'S POV

_God Kyla was made for that debate team, she's always grilling me._

I just shrug. "I dunno, I couldn't really sleep last night." _nooo, thoughts of a certain sexy blonde prevented that_.

I see Kyla's gaze shift behind me and turn to see Amy walking down the stairs, her hair still a testament to the events of last night. She makes her way over to me and pulls me in for a heated kiss. I hear Kyla cough obnoxiously and roll my eyes and pull away.

"Thanks for last night Ashley, call me again anytime." She slides a piece of paper under my hand on the counter and leans over to whisper in my ear. "And I mean _anytime_." And then she's gone.

I look over to Kyla and shrug sheepishly.

"Couldn't sleep, my ass."

"What?! I couldn't! …and then Amy came over, and I mean you try sleeping when you have a gorgeous girl going do…"

"Okay! okay! enough! Thank you for the visual, but I'd like to actually enjoy my breakfast, if you don't mind! I swear Ashley you have a problem." I laugh. Kyla always was too easy to make uncomfortable.

I raise my hands in surrender. "Okay, sorry, my bad. And I don't have a problem…Amy took care of that last night." I wriggle my eyebrows at her and grin.

"You're terrible."

"That's not what she said…" She hits me jokingly. "I'm just kidding Kyla! Geez, you're too easy."

"No I think that's you." I glare at her. "Kidding, but what happened to no sleepovers on school nights?"

_le sigh._ I forgot about that rule. I made it mostly so I wouldn't have Kyla and Aiden keeping me up when I have a test the next day. What? I care about my grades. "Well, technically, school hasn't started yet, so technically, last night didn't count. But if you want a ride, you might to hurry up because I'm leaving at 7."

KYLA'S POV

I look over to the clock on the microwave. "That's only half an hour!"

"Yea well, fortunately for me, it doesn't take much to make this face gorgeous." As she starts walking up the stairs she calls back over her shoulder, "You, on the other hand, need all the time you can get, so I suggest getting a move on."

_Smartass. That's the last time I do anything for her. Well…until she tricks me again._

I look down at my now soggy fruity pebbles and sigh. Guess I'll have to wait till lunch to eat. Everyone knows fruity pebbles are only good when they're still crunchy anyway.

Spencer's POV

7AM

Carlin Residence

I stand facing the sink, holding on to both sides for support. "Why did you follow me in here Ashley, you're a good tour guide and all, but I think I can manage to find my way around the bathroom by myself, thanks."

I hear her walking up behind me and turn to face her, only to find that she is only inches away.

"You seemed a little out of it, I just wanted to make sure you're okay." I look into her eyes and see a mixture of concern and desire. She moves even closer and I can feel her hot breath on my ear and I feel my entire body getting warmer. "But I think I know what's wrong."

Somehow her hands have made their way to my hips, but I can't handle the things she is doing me so I back up until I feel the sink in my back, but she's not stopping. Her thigh slides between my legs and I feel my breath hitch and my eyes close.

"Spencer you need to get up." That's weird she kind of sounds like Clay. _And I think she means get off…_

"SPENCER! We're leaving like now, get your ass in gear!" Okay that's definitely Glen.

I open my eyes and to my dismay find that I'm still in bed. I look over at my alarm clock.

_7:10!! Holy shit! Why did my alarm not go off?_ I quickly grab my uniform that I had laid out the night before and head into my bathroom getting ready in record time.

I make it down to the car in less than five minutes, a sure record, and the whole ride there I'm still berating myself for oversleeping. On the first day no less.

_I never oversleep. Well, maybe if I had been able to get a certain brunette of my mind last night I would have gotten more than four hours of sleep last night._

I'm not going to lie, I was majorly nervous about seeing Ashley today. And now we were late to meet her, thanks to me.

_I can only hope she's in a good mood today…_

ASHLEY'S POV

7:30AM

King High School

_Ugh, the one day that I'm early and they decide to be late. Guess I'll just have to give them the basics since school starts in half an hour._

I check the time on my phone for about the hundreth time since I got here twenty minutes ago.

_Ugh, I can't believe I lost sleep over this. Spencer's probably trying to avoid having to see me, I did come on a little strong the other day. But I can't help it, she's just so friggin cute. Yes I just said friggin._

"Hey Ashley" Umm did I ever mention that I have a thing for raspy voices? Yea that might be a problem.

"Spencer Carlin. I was beginning to wonder if I'd scared you off. And you guys must be Clay and Glen, hi I'm Ashley Davies." I extend my hand to shake both of theirs.

"ohmigod, Like THE Ashley Davies?!" he coughs "I mean, it's nice to meet you. You look even more gorgeous in person." He seems to be struggling a bit but he manages to get that much out before his brother hits him. I can't help but smile, it's been a while since I've had one of those reactions. Everyone around here is pretty much used to me.

The other one turns to me "forgive my idiot brother, but it is nice to meet you. I'm Clay." That means the one currently drooling is Glen. Fabulous.

"Okay well I thought we'd have more time because I'm supposed to like show you guys around and help you 'assimilate into the King High student body'" I use air quotes when referencing the speech I got from the principal the first time I had to show a new student (Kyla) around the school. He's so weird. Whatever. "But since we don't have much time, why don't you guys just give me your schedules and I can try and at least give you a general idea of where your classes are."

As they're handing over their wrinkled sheets of paper, Glen speaks up, "Yeah, sorry about that. We would've been on time if it wasn't for sleeping beauty over here."

"Shut up Glen." She hits him lightly as a blush creeps across her face. "Sorry about that, I don't usually oversleep. But my alarm didn't go off and I mean I wanted to make a good impression because it's the first day and now I'm a mess and I hope you didn't have to wait long and … yeah, sorry." She looks down at her feet as she says the last part and I can't help but find it adorable. _hmm someone seems nervous around me._ Maybe I really did overdo the sexual comments. She's probably straight and thinks I'm some lesbian freak now. _I should work on that._

"Umm Ashley…" _huh, what?_ I look at Clay inquisitively.

"Are you gonna help us out or what?" _Busted._ He gives a slight chuckle and now I'm the one blushing.

"Right, sorry, let's see here." I look over their schedules. Looks like Spencer and Clay are the smart ones and Glen's the stereotypical dumb jock. I hand Glen his schedule. "Right well, Glen your first class is in the weight training room, which is right through those double doors there." I point across the quad. "And then it looks like all of your classes are in the A hallway, which is right next to it."

He takes my already outstretched hand and kisses it. _Okay, ew…_

"Well thanks for the help Miss Davies. I hope to see more of you around campus." The way his eyes travel down my body make it all too clear exactly what he means by that.

I snap my hand back. "Okay, no, not happening. Touch me again and the only new part of me you'll be seeing is my fist as it collides with your face. Sorry but you're _really_ not my type." He pretends to be hurt by my statement. "Now run along." I shoo him towards his class and he finally takes the hint and leaves after a quick goodbye.

I turn back to Spencer and Clay.

"As for the two of you, follow me. We have the same first hour." I turn and walk off towards the C hallway not bothering to check if they're following me or not. I know they are, I can hear them whispering.

"_shh Clay, she'll hear you."_

"_So? she clearly already knows she's hot."_ I scoff, _he's got that right._

"_Yea because being conceited is such an attractive quality."_ My face falls a little at her comment. I don't want her to think of me like that.

"_But she is definitely gorgeous, I'll give you that."_ And now I can't help the grin that spreads across my face.

_Spencer Carlin thinks I'm gorgeous._


End file.
